


Pathetic Fallacy

by Square_Orange



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Season/Series 04, TST spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_Orange/pseuds/Square_Orange
Summary: John had something left to say after everyone else has left the cemetery.





	

The day seemed so similar to that other so many years ago. The same black shrouding costumes, tears from barely-known acquaintances, the weather's predictable pathetic fallacy rain and grey. So painfully similar.

John plodded across concrete and sodden grass to his wife's final resting place. A simple headstone, gunmetal grey, with clean white text.

Mary Watson

Mother, Wife, Friend

Sherlock's black stone stood under the branches of an old tree on the far side of the cemetery, in comfortable shadow. Mary was covered in fresh flowers, and would have the sunshine eventually.

Face set and posture perfect, John gazed long at the grave. Silent, while the hours ticked by towards a hazy dusk. The gates would be locked soon.

He had to tell her now, while she was still a fresh thought, a pure raw feeling in his chest. He wouldn't let it decay and become some horrible regret- " _You never said it_ ," was the last thing he needed to hear in his head, especially after dealing with that the first time around with Sherlock.  He breathed in deep, feeling the words, prepared words (always, for her), and pulled them up from beneath every layer of his being.

Quiet, so only he and Mary would hear,

"Get fuckin' rekt." 

**Author's Note:**

> SIKE
> 
> Inspired by Alibi Theory and beautiful tumblr hysteria. I love you all.
> 
> Also posted to tumblr here: http://an-east-wind-is-coming.tumblr.com/post/155504190290/pathetic-fallacy


End file.
